Otoño
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: Despues de un agotador año, Milo ve en la visita a la casa de sus padres una oportunidad para relajarse y alejarse un poco del mundo al que pertenece sin saber que hallara mas que eso...UA Camilo


"_**Otoño"**_

_**By U.R.S.R**_

_**M&C**_

El cielo estaba teñido de gris, las hojas de los arboles que caian habian perdido su antiguo color verde para ahora ostentar una mezcla entre cobrizo y café anunciaban la llegada del Otoño.

Las grandes campos y las casonas campestre a los lejos le confirmaban que habia llegado a su destino, suspiro.

Se ajusto la cazadpra negra que llevaba, el otoño en Grecia no solia ser muy frio sin embargo el detestaba el frio y en navidad siempre buscaba el lugar mas calido.

Se acomodo su larga melena dorada en la gorra de béisbol que llevaba sobre la cabeza, saco las gafas de sol que llevaba guardadas en su maleta de mano y se las puso.

De pronto le parecio que era una persona bastante chocante sonrio, aun asi debia reconocer que gracias a esa pinta habia logrado pasar desapercibido.

Al fin el tren se detuvo se levanto de su asiento y bajo las dos unicas maletas que habia guardado en el porta equipaje del tren y bajo.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue buscar una agencia donde rentar un auto, no deseaba rentar alguno que llamase mucho la atención ya que eso es lo que menos deseaba hacer.

Al final se decidio por un Platina en color rojo, y una vez en el tomo el camino que le llevaria directo a la casa de sus padres.

Hacia poco mas de un año que no les veia, la ultima vez que le vio fue después de aquel fatidico 4 de Octubre que tanto se negaba a recordar y después salvo por unas cartas y unas cuantas llamadas no tuvo mas comunicación con ellos.

Lo cual en parte era lógico siendo que paso encerrado poco más de un año.

Ahora era diferente había decidido tomar unas vacaciones pasaría su cumpleaños con ellos y quien sabe tal vez se quedaría hasta navidad y después regresaría a su mundo, a su trabajo.

Ese pensamiento le causaba un poco de temor, debía reconocer que la idea de regresar a aquel mundo lleno de brillo, glamour, fama, excesos, drogas, sexo y demás que componían el mundo de la farándula le daba miedo.

Algunas personas le odiaban después de aquel terrible incidente del que fue protagonista, aunque algunos aun le adoraban…es cuestión de tiempo…le dijo su agente…solo necesitas reaparecer con una nueva película o un disco, y los tendrás de nuevo a tus pies tarde o temprano olvidaran aquel accidente.

Tal vez seria así pero… ¿lo olvidaría el?, cuando las pesadillas le perseguían cada noche recordándole aquel día se daba cuenta que no.

Cargaba un par de libretos, pensaba leerlos en los seguramente muchos ratos de ocio que tendría en la casa de sus padres.

Sus padres pensar en ellos le traía cierta nostalgia pero también no podía evitar sentir escalofríos sus padres eran algo…excéntricos no sabia con que se toparía esta vez.

Al fin se encontró frente al sendero que le llevaría a la casa de sus padres; llego a la entrada principal ahí como si le hubiese leído la mente se encontraba Mu, uno de los trabajadores o mas bien un miembro mas de su familia, ya que para sus padres nadie era su empleado todos eran parte de su familia.

-Bienvenido a casa Milo-…le dijo el joven de cabellos lilas.

-Gracias Mu, que gusto verte de nuevo-…no bien había puesto un pie en las escaleras de la casona cuando ya tenia sobre si a Larry el perro de raza collie perteneciente a sus padres, quien debido a su gran tamaño había derribado a Milo y pasaba su larga y húmeda lengua por todo su rostro.

-Basta Larry-…dijo el joven de cabellos lilas tratando de liberar al rubio de las "garras" o más bien de la lengua del perro.

El perro libero al rubio que termino con el rostro babeado…-¡ahck!-…murmuro el heleno tratando de limpiar su rostro.

-Parece que te quiere mucho-…dijo el pelilila con una sonrisa, el griego le dirigió una mirada de odio que el pelilila ignoro.

-¿Mis padres están en casa?-

-Si están en la piscina aunque…no creo que sea conveniente que los veas en este momento-

-¡Que va!, me extrañan estoy seguro que desean verme-

-Si pero…-…Mu intento detenerlo pero el rubio se dirigía con cierta euforia hacia la parte trasera se la casa donde se encontraba la piscina, el joven se encogió de hombros bueno tal vez no seria tan malo aunque algo le decía que debió advertirle a Milo la condición en la que se encontraban sus padres.

-¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?-…fue el grito histérico que el joven alcanzo a escuchar.

-Oops creo que si debí decirle bueno ya nada se puede hacer-…se encogió de hombros y se fue en dirección a la cocina en compañía de Larry.

Milo tenia un tic en el ojo y estaba seguro que el trauma psicológico que aquello le provocaría no saldría fácilmente, y es que sus padres se divertían de lo lindo en la piscina lo cual era normal sin embargo la causa de su histeria era que se encontraban completamente desnudos.

-Milo hijo que alegría que hallas llegado, ven a darte un chapuzón en compañía de nosotros-…decía la alegre mujer acercándose a su retoño, el cual tenia el mismo rostro de infarto desde que había llegado.

-¡Por dios madre tápate!-…dijo tomando una toalla aventándosela a esta y tratando de evitar de ver el desnudo cuerpo de su madre el cual por cierto debía reconocer estaba bien mantenido ¿seria producto de su renuencia a comer carne o las muchas infusiones naturistas que tomaba?...pero que demonios pensaba, sacudió su cabeza para tratar de sacar esa terrorífica escena de su cabeza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

20 minutos después Milo y sus padres se encontraban en la sala bebiendo un delicioso te, aunque el heleno aun les reprochaba el hecho de nadar desnudos y recibir visitas asi.

-hijo la ropa es una forma de prisión para nuestras almas, tu sabes que nosotros amamos la libertad no creo que andar libres por nuestro hogar sea un crimen-…dijo con aquella sonrisa tan característica en su madre.

-¿quieren decir que andan todo el día desnudos?-…dijo Milo sintiendo como ese tic nervioso regresaba a su ojo.

Su padre solo se limito a encogerse de hombros mientras su madre seguía sonriendo ¿Qué nunca quitaba esa sonrisa de su rostro?...OH si que la quitaba pero es algo que no le gustaría recordar.

Suspiro sabia que no podía hacer nada por hacerles cambiar de opinión así eran sus padres, odiaban la ciudad, todo lo que para ellos significara opresión, eran excéntricos, algo hippisones, eran sin duda un par bastante curioso…-De acuerdo pero por el tiempo en que este con ustedes podrían usar algo de ropa, por favor será solo por el tiempo en que este aquí-…dijo rogando y tratando de poner aquella mirada inocente de antaño que todo le conseguía.

Aunque sus padres nunca fueron precisamente presas fáciles…-de acuerdo-…dijo la mujer.

Milo sonrío y después permitió que sus padres casi le ahogasen con su efusivo recibimiento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Camus cabalgaba tranquilamente en su inseparable Acuario, como había bautizado a aquel noble corcel blanco que le fuese obsequiado en su adolescencia, el caballo había crecido con el y le tenia un enorme cariño.

Se dirigía a la casa de sus vecinos los Stravos un matrimonio bastante peculiar a quienes sin embargo había logrado tenerles aprecio y eso que el no era una persona que apreciaba a alguien con facilidad, pero se entendía con aquel matrimonio era algo extraño tomando en cuenta las personalidades opuestas, aunque tenían algo en común amaban la libertad.

Camus era escultor y desde joven se sintió conectado con aquel lugar que sus padres habían comprado por capricho de su madre, el no solía estar de acuerdo con ellos salvo en aquella ocasión.

Se exilio ahí donde sentía que la llamada "inspiración" fluía mejor. No sabia si llamarla así pero sabia que sus mejores obras habían nacido en aquel lugar.

Llevaba en una bolsa que había atado en el lomo de su caballo una pequeña estatuilla de un escorpión, estaba hecha de arcilla y había sido pedido de Niza su vecina, esta le había comentado que su hijo iría de visita y como su cumpleaños estaba en puerta ella deseaba regalarle algo especial y le había pedido le esculpiera un escorpión el había accedido ya que a final de cuentas Niza le agradaba además sabia que Milo, (sabia su nombre ya que Niza hablaba constantemente de el) había tenido un año bastante difícil.

Llego a la casona de los Stravos y toco a la puerta aun cuando ellos solían decirle que entrara como si estuviera en su propia casa el no podía olvidar su educación y siempre llamaba a la puerta.

Después de un rato en que nadie atendió su llamado decidió entrar, tal y como suponía la puerta estaba abierta dejo la bolsa en una mesa cercana con una nota.

No pensaba ir mas allá seguramente había salido al pueblo para celebrar la llegada de su hijo o estaban teniendo un momento familiar, como fuera el no pensaba interrumpir y sin mas salio de aquel lugar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Milo no estaba realmente de animo para fiestas y agradecía el que sus padres no hubiesen planeado celebrarle una, tenia tiempo que no celebraba un cumpleaños con ellos, la forma de ver la vida de sus padres y la suya no coincidía sin embargo les extrañaba y pasar un tiempo en aquel lugar era lo que necesitaba.

Las escaleras que llevaban a la planta superior estaban por la salida por lo que, al ir hacia su recamara tuvo que pasar por ahí, cuando se dirigía hacia arriba noto algo peculiar en una de las mesas cercana había una bolsa y una nota.

Curioso como era tomo la nota y la leyó, era para su madre de alguien llamado Camus quien decía que en aquella bolsa se encontraba lo que le había pedido.

Sabia que estaba mal ver aquello que había ahí pero…tenia tanta curiosidad, ¿Por qué debía ser tan curioso? Ya sabía que aquello no le había dejado nada bueno.

No pudo resistirse y termino abriendo la bolsa se sorprendió al toparse con una hermosa escultura de un escorpión, sonriendo supuso que seria un regalo para el, así que decidió dejar la bolsa ahí hasta que alguno de sus padres la viera y sin mas se dirigió a su cuarto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando su madre le propuso que diesen un paseo por el campo en caballo en una primera instancia pensó en no aceptar, hacia mucho tiempo que no montaba un caballo para ser más exacto desde la adolescencia.

Sin embargo contrario a lo que el mismo pensaba resulto una experiencia bastante confortante no se había dado cuenta pero el aire del campo parecía tranquilizarle de una manera que no creyó capaz, no es que de pronto le gustase el campo y pensara dejar su amada vida citadina por la vida campestre pero no era tan malo como lo recordaba.

Al fina el y su madre terminaron alejándose tomando cada quien un camino diferente, el ruido proveniente de una cascada llamo poderosamente su atención y se dirigió a aquel lugar para toparse con un paisaje digno para ser pintado por un pintor.

Los verdes árboles alrededor, el agua limpia y cristalina que caía furiosa de la cascada para terminar en aquel riachuelo.

La idea de darse un baño en aquel lugar parecía bastante atractiva tomando en cuenta que hacia bastante calor, así que sin pensarlo mucho se desnudo y se sumergió en el riachuelo, el agua estaba bastante fresca sin saber que esa mañana la vida le tenía deparada una sorpresa.

Camus se dirigía a la cascada donde solía tomar baños de vez en cuando, y el cual era el lugar donde la llamada inspiración solía fluir más dándole diversas ideas para futuras esculturas.

Al llegar se topo con la sorpresa de que alguien mas le había ganado al darse cuenta que había alguien más, pensó en retirase sin embargo la persona que se encontraba dentro del río noto su presencia.

-¿Quién eres?-…pregunto el rubio al pelirrojo que se hallaba a unos metros de su caballo.

-Me llamo Camus, lamento interrumpir-…dijo haciendo un amago de que se retiraba sin embargo el rubio le detuvo.

-tu eres el escultor-….dijo sonriendo al darse cuenta que aquel lugar había resultado ser mas interesante de lo que pensaba, y es que debía reconocer que jamás pensó que sus padres tuviesen un vecino tan interesante y hermoso como el escultor.

-así es tu debes ser el hijo de Niza e Ethan-

El rubio solo afirmo con la cabeza antes de salir del agua sin pudor alguno y comenzar a vestirse frente al pelirrojo quien se volteo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al ver a semejante escultura ante si… ¡pero que hombre tan descarado!, eso si debía reconocer que aquel cuerpo estaba para ser esculpido, sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacar aquel pensamiento de su cabeza.

Por su parte el rubio tan solo sonrío ante la acción del pelirrojo…-tenia curiosidad por conocerte aunque jamás pensé que fueses un hombre tan joven y atractivo-

Camus se volteo hacia su interlocutor el cual ya se había puesto el pantalón aunque aun seguía sin camisa y no se le veía muchas intenciones de ponérsela.

-gracias-…musito no sabia que mas decir, pero Milo deseaba conocer mas acerca del interesante escultor así que no pensaba dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

-Dime Camus ¿no eres de por aquí?-

Contrario a lo que el pelirrojo pensó en un principio el actor resulto ser alguien bastante interesante debía reconocer que hacia mucho tiempo que no se la pasaba tan bien con alguien como con el rubio.

Por su parte para Milo, Camus resulto ser alguien mas que interesante por primera vez se sintió realmente conectado con alguien no sabia explicarlo pero hablar con alguien que no lo trataba como una estrella si no simplemente como alguien mas resulto bastante reconfortante.

No fue algo planeado pero comenzaron a buscar la compañía uno del otro, ya sea en el río, en la casa del escultor o simplemente en alguna de las muchas praderas que había en aquel lugar.

Era innegable que había una fuerte atracción entre ellos, para Milo la idea de tener una romance pasajero con el escultor resultaba bastante atractivo pero sabia que el escultor no pensaba lo mismo ya que siempre que trataba de hablar del tema este lo rehuia.

Lo cierto es que el pelirrojo se debatía constantemente entre enredarse con el heleno o no, la idea resultaba bastante tentadora ya que le gustaba y mucho pero no tenia idea de cómo terminaría aquello.

Era conciente que no seria algo duradero ya que Milo hablaba de lo que haría a su regreso a la ciudad, sabia que el heleno era citadino y no muy adepto a la vida en el campo el por su parte detestaba la ciudad y amaba el campo, tenían visiones diferentes de lo que querían y enredarse sentimentalmente no era muy buena idea.

Aunque por otro lado seria algo pasajero el no solía involucrar sus sentimientos fácilmente en realidad esa era una de las razones por las que no tenia una pareja estable, solían decir que era alguien bastante frío.

El debate termino el día que Milo lo beso, no fue algo que el seductor actor hubiese planeado simplemente sucedió, ese día sucumbieron ante el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro y terminaron haciendo el amor ahí en la cascada donde se habían conocido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Milo se dirigía hacia la casa del pelirrojo, el escultor le había comentado que ese dia no pensaba salir ya que se había retrasado un poco con sus esculturas y debía ponerse al corriente.

No toco, sabia que el Frances tenia la misma manía que sus padres no cerraban la puerta y como si fuese su casa se adentro hasta donde el galo tenia su taller, sabia que nadie le recibiría Camus no tenia muchos sirvientes mas que un matrimonio que trabajaba para el.

Al llegar al taller encontró al galo concentrado en la escultura de lo que parecía ser un ángel, estaba tan concentrado en los detalles de dicha escultura que no noto que el rubio había llegado y le observaba embelesado.

Jamas lo habia visto trabajar y se tuvo que reprender por ello ya que el pelirrojo se veía realmente sexy, vestía unos desgastados jeans y no llevaba camisa, su largo cabello estaba atado en una coleta, sus manos estaban cubiertas de barro y el estaba sentado frente a su escultura.

No pudo evitarlo se acerco lentamente aprovechando que el otro aun no habia notado su presencia, una detrás de el comenzó a recorrer con sus manos lo que para el era la mejor escultura… su cuerpo.

El pelirrojo al sentir las manos que le recorrían dio un respingo pero en cuanto se percato a quien pertenecían aquellas manos que le acariciaban descaradamente dejo su tarea de lado concentrándose en sentir todo aquello que solo el rubio era capaz de producir en el…-espera-…musito levemente…-debo de…terminar-…dijo refiriéndose a la escultura que aun estaba incompleta, el rubio río ante los esfuerzos del pelirrojo por contener los gemidos que pugnaban por salir de sus labios.

-después…-…dijo a lo que el pelirrojo no protesto demasiado, ya que prefirió ocupar su boca en algo mas productivo como besar al heleno.

Camus no supo en que momento termino en el suelo en compañía de Milo lo cierto es que no podía quejarse, ya que este estaba bastante entretenido regalándole generosas caricias sobre sus salientes rozadas.

El por su parte, se dedicaba a la estorbosa ropa que aun cubría al rubio aunque eso no fue por mucho tiempo, Milo tampoco perdió tiempo y comenzó a quitarle el pantalón mientras torturaba su cuello y es que para la entrepierna de Camus el pantalón comenzaba a ser algo sumamente molesto.

Una vez que lo tuvo desnudo a su merced decidió tortúralo un poco al entretenerse un rato con su ombligo, mordía y chupaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso omitiendo por su puesta la parte que en verdad necesitaba atención, no fue si no hasta que el pelirrojo le suplico que se decidió al fin a atender su miembro.

Comenzó dando pequeños besos a lo largo para después engullirlo de una sola vez, Camus tan solo atinaba a gemir y enterrar sus uñas en la cabellera rubia.

-Ah Milo voy a…-…el pelirrojo no resistió mas y vacío su semilla en la boca del heleno.

Esperaron hasta que su respiración se normalizo antes de que Milo volviera a atacar la boca gala demandando un nuevo beso, el cual fue correspondido con la misma intensidad.

Nuevamente las manos de ambos se encargaron de recorrer aquellas anatomías para Camus era como esculpir una obra perfecta y es que el cuerpo de Milo era en verdad una obra maestra.

Era difícil explicar lo que sentían a veces Camus se asustaba al darse cuenta que aquello había dejado de ser una simple aventura, comenzaba a convertirse en algo mas, nunca deseo entregar su corazón y sin embargo este parecía haberse entregado solito.

Para el actor las cosas no eran muy diferentes había retrasado su regreso lo mas que había podido pero sabia que el día en que debía irse estaba mas cerca que nunca y eso le dolía, ¿en que momento se enamoro del pelirrojo?, no lo sabia lo cierto es que estaba enamorado.

Las embestidas de Milo se volvían cada vez mas rápidas, salvajes; así era el podía ser tierno, apasionado, salvaje y había descubierto que el rubio era capaz de despertar los mimos sentimientos en el.

El clímax había llegado para ambos cuando el heleno se descargo en el interior del pelirrojo, y este a su ves lo hacia por segunda vez entre ambos.

Milo abrazo a Camus en un intento de que todo aquello que sentían fuese aun mas intenso, deseaba abrirle su corazón decirle tantas cosas y a la vez no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo.

Pasaron toda la tarde juntos, Camus termino su escultura mientras era observado por el actor a ratos platicaban o simplemente disfrutaban uno del otro.

Esa tarde Milo le contó aquello que tanto le agobiaba; le hablo de aquel accidente que hacia poco mas de un año el había protagonizado cuando por culpa de una inconciencia de su parte una familia había perdido la vida.

Esa noche Milo había tenido una sobredosis que revuelta con el alcohol provoco un ataque y al ir en carretera termino estrellándose contra el auto de una familia que recién llegaba de un viaje, se trataba de un matrimonio que tenia un pequeño de 6 años.

Mas que el saber que ese día había puesto en peligro su vida era lo que había provocado lo que mas le atormentaba, no se explicaba como es que el había salido ileso, se preguntaba una y otra vez por que seguía con vida nunca obtenía respuesta.

Fue a juicio y a pesar de declararse culpable, su manager le consiguió a un excelente abogado el cual consiguió que no fuera a prisión con la condición de que se encerrase en rehabilitación por 1 año, y le habían condenado a 6 años de libertad condicional.

La prensa no le dejo en paz por un buen tiempo era la noticia bomba la estrella consentida se habia convertido en una asesino gracias a la imprudencia.

Fue al funeral pero mejor hubiese sido no ir, la familia de las victimas por supuesto le odiaban, a el mismo le costaba perdonarse las opiniones se dividían habia quienes decían que no fue su culpa y le seguían adorando.

Pero otros le tachaban de un mounstro, el creyó que su carrera estaba acabado.

Pero conforme el tiempo paso y el boom de la noticia comenzaba a desaparecer sin embargo aun cuando los demás pudiesen olvidar para el era difícil, se sorprendió de lo facil que fue hablarlo con Camus y lloro, lloro como hacia tiempo habia querido hacerlo como el mismo no se permitía hacerlo.

Sabia que pagaría aquel error de alguna u otra forma terminaría pagándolo era lo justo, aun asi se mantenía ayudando a la familia de los afectados claro de forma anónima ya que sabia que si llegasen a enterarse no lo recibirían.

Camus no lo culpo pero tampoco lo disculpo de alguna manera vio aquello de manera justa o es lo que Milo lo que dijo y lo que no dijo fue suficiente para que Milo comprobara algo que ya sabia, Camus era especial y seria difícil encontrar a alguien como el.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las turquesas de Milo seguían fijas en el aparato telefónico que sostenía entre sus manos, hacia poco más de 5 minutos que estaba en la misma posición.

Saga su representante acababa de llamarle para darle una excelente noticia acaban de darle el papel de su vida, bueno al menos el que el llevaba tiempo deseando tener.

Debería sentirse feliz y de algún modo lo estaba pero….aun no se explicaba del todo el pesar que sentía, en realidad si se lo explicaba y conocía perfectamente su nombre.

No sabia que hacer si hubiese recibido esa llamada hace algunas semanas hubiese regresado sin chistar pero ahora…no sabia que hacer.

Debía regresar después de todo el estaba ahí solo por un tiempo estaba resuelto que regresaría no debía dudar, el y Camus eran concientes de eso ¿cierto?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya lo sabia para el aquella noticia no significaba sorpresa alguno siempre estuvo conciente que ese dia llegaría es solo, que no esperaba que llegara tan pronto y lo que es peor que doliera tanto.

Aun asi su rostro no era reflejo de lo que sentía, no deseaba ser débil, no podía, por ello se forzó a una ligera sonrisa…-Me alegra-

El rubio le miro atónito…-¿te alegra que me valla?-

-no me refería a eso, si no a que me alegra que consiguieras lo que tanto deseas es todo-

-¿Es todo?, ¿No me dirás nada mas?-…Milo aun seguía incrédulo creyó que al Frances le afectaría aunque sea un poco su partida pero al parecer se equivoco, y eso le dolió.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?, ambos sabíamos que este día llegaría, ¿esperabas acaso que me tirara a tus pies rogando por que no te fueras?-

-No pero…pensé que al menos…-…negó con la cabeza…-olvídalo tienes razón fue bueno mientras duro, me alegra haberte conocido adiós Camus-…dijo dándose la vuelta para irse de aquel lugar, no creía resistir un momento mas, se sentía tan mal, no esperaba aquello si bien no esperaba que Camus se tirara a sus pies si que al menos se sintiera un poco afectado, tal vez como se sentía el, no deseaba dejarlo pero estaba claro que para el galo aquello que vivieron juntos no significo lo mismo.

Camus por su parte tuvo el impulso de detenerlo, ¿Cómo podía pensar que no le dolía?, si estaba locamente enamorado como jamás creyó estarlo, pero no podía mostrarse vulnerable ante el rubio no deseaba que lo viese con lastima, ¿cambiaria acaso la decisión de Milo?, ¿lo dejaría todo por el?, para Camus la respuesta era obvia…No.

Solo cuando fue conciente de que el heleno había salido se permitió ser débil, se permitió sacar ese dolor no había nada que hacer Milo se iría y nada podría remediarlo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡Corte! Tomemos un descanso-…en cuanto el director dio la orden Milo se dirigió a su camerino, estaba realmente agotado tenia una enorme carga de trabajo, a penas tenia tiempo de dormir y su estado de animo no ayudaba mucho.

Lo extrañaba, mas de lo que deseaba y eso era malo estuvo incluso tentado a regresar por el y quedarse en aquel lugar, ¡dejarlo todo por el! Así lo quería al desgraciado, y es que era una pena que el pelirrojo no correspondiese de la misma forma, por esa razón seguía ahí.

Al final del dia regreso a du apartamento lo había invitado a salir pero en primer lugar no estaba de animo, y en segundo el ya no salia habia dejado el vicio por completo.

Al llegar puso un poco de música y se pidió una pizza para cenar, mientras buscaba en uno de los cajones de su gaveta un poco de efectivo se topo con un folleto que tenia allí hacia poco mas de un año; era sobre unas bellas casas campestres ubicadas en Napa, California.

Había deseado cómprale una a sus padres para que ellos se mudasen un poco mas cerca de el, sin embargo su madre se había negado argumentando que aquel era su hogar y por mas bonito que estuviese napa, jamás dejaría Grecia.

No habia vuelto a insistir sabia que seria inútil, Napa no quedaba muy lejos de los Ángeles bueno al menos se encontraba dentro del mismo estado, el hubiese estado dispuesto a vivir ahí aunque tuviese que viajar diario, nada le importaría con tal de estar con…bueno ya no importaba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Camus acudía con algo de pereza a abrir la puerta de su casa, estaba solo ya que el matrimonio que trabajaba para el ya no estaban se habían ido con su hija quien les compro una casa, eso había sido poco después de que Milo se fuese eso le desanimo aun mas ya que les había tomado cariño.

No hubiese querido abrir pero había alguien bastante insistente tocando su puerta, al abrir se topo con la sonrisa de Niza Stravos quien al parecer le llevaba unos cuantos de sus famosos panecillos de moras, debía reconocer que eran deliciosos.

-Camus querido espero no interrumpir pero hice unos cuantos panecillos y decidí traerte unos cuantos hace días que no nos visitas-

-lo siento es que…no he tenido tiempo he estado trabajando-…mentira, en realidad no iba por aquella casa le recordaba a Milo, justo como la sonrisa de Niza lo hacia ahora.

La mujer noto que Camus no estaba de animo para visitas sociales no es que el Frances fuese muy social pero solía ser amable con ella…-bien me voy por cierto no se que halla sucedido entre mi hijo y tu, pero se fue bastante triste es una lastima jamás lo había visto tan enamorado y con lo mucho que me agradas para yerno, en fin adiós-…la mujer se despido y Camus estaba como piedra jamás creyó que la madre de Milo supiese acerca de su relación habían sido bastante discretos.

Aunque lo verdaderamente importante era lo que dijo ¿Milo se había enamorado de el?, ¿Por qué no se lo dijo?, de haberlo sabido las cosas hubiesen cambiado.

Se sentía mal y lo cierto es que deseaba estar a su lado, se arrepentía de la forma en que se comporto la ultima vez que le vio es obvio que si pudiese cambiar las cosas lo haría.

Observo los panecillos…tal vez si, si aun estaba a tiempo y después de darle una mordida a uno de los panecillos corrió directo a su recamara había tomado una decisión y estaba determinado a cumplirla.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡estas loco!, como vas a dejar la película tirada así como así-…vociferaba un furioso Saga quien protagonizaba una escena chusca con Milo ya que mientras el rubio guardaba su ropa en una maleta el se encargaba de sacarla.

-Lo se Saga y lo siento pero estoy decidido-

-es que tiraras todo a la basura y todo por un capricho-…decía mientras sacaba una camisa azul cielo y la aventaba al suelo.

-no es un capricho estoy enamorado-

-Pero…Milo piénsalo el no te ama no seas tonto puedes conseguir a quien desees-

-No se trata de eso, y si no me ama pero es no importa estoy dispuesto a lograr que me quiera y para ellos necesito tiempo-

-pero no tiene que ser ahora, piénsalo se razonable estas en medio de una película como crees que lo tomara el director Milo es el papel de tu vida por favor piénsalo no tiene que ser ahora-…decía casi suplicante Saga estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por que el heleno se quedara, y es que si se iba el mundo se le vendría encima casi literalmente en cuanto se enteraran que dejaba su carrera tenia algunos proyectos con el rubio no, no podía dejarlo ir así como así.

-Lo siento Saga no me convencerás-

-por favor solo hasta que tenga quien te reemplace-

-no-

-El mes que viene-

-no-

-El fin de semana, por favor no te cuesta nada-…Milo lo pensó un poco saga parecía sufrir en verdad además era su amigo no podía dejarlo después de todo el no lo dejo cuando lo necesito.

-de acuerdo un par de semanas pero debes conseguir quien me reemplace-

-si, lo que digas-…decía sonriente mientras pensaba internamente en pedirle ayuda a Kanon su gemelo para que lo ayudase a obligar a Milo a quedarse, así tuviese que amarrarlo, secuestrarlo, o tirar el avión donde viajaría.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El timbre de la puerta sonó, Milo estaba receloso de abrir ese día le habían dado un descanso en las grabaciones después del exhaustivo ritmo de trabajo.

No se decidía si abrir o no ya que pensaba que pudiese ser Saga o tal vez Kanon su gemelo, hacia días tenían una actitud sospechosa y estaba seguro que algo planeaban y lo mejor era cuidarse, y es que tanta amabilidad no era normal.

Como el timbre seguía sonando con insistencia se decidió a abrir, suspiro pensando en lo que podrían depararle ese par cuando al abrir casi se va de espaldas de la impresión, y es que por un momento creyó estar soñando ya que ante si tenia nada mas y nada menos que al causante de sus desvelos.

-Camus-…musito aun incrédulo ante lo que veía.

-Hola Milo, ¿Puedo pasar?-

El rubio tan solo atino a hacerse a un lado….-Lindo departamento-

-Gracias-

Se quedaron en silencio…-Milo yo…-

-Camus-…sonrieron al darse cuenta que habían hablado al mismo tiempo, fue Camus quien pidió audiencia para hablar.

-Milo se que te preguntas que vengo a hacer aquí, es muy simple no soy muy dado a las palabras así que te lo diré de manera sencilla…Te amo y lamento mucho no habértelo expresado antes pero en verdad quiero estar contigo, creo que esto puede funcionar y si tengo que mudarme a la horrible ciudad para estar contigo lo hare-

Milo le miraba aun sin poderse creer del todo lo que escuchaba, quería saltar de felicidad, quería hacer tantas cosas sin embargo se limito a hacer lo que mas deseaba, así que se acerco al galo y después de envolverlo en un abrazo lo beso, fue un beso largo y apasionado.

Se separaron después de un rato y después de verse a los ojos sonrieron…-¿sabes?, yo también pensaba ir a buscarte y pensaba quedarme allá contigo, pero creo que tengo una mejor solución podríamos vivir en un lugar neutro-

-¿Un lugar neutro?-

-si bueno, desde hace algún tiempo he deseado comprar una casa en Napa, es mas podría comprar un viñedo y nos convertiríamos en productores de vino-

-mmm no suena mal, por cierto no te lo mencione pero poco antes de venir mis padres llegaron de visita-

-¿en verdad?, me hubiese gustado conocerlos-

-hubiese resultado interesante-

-¿Tus padres no saben que…-

-¿Qué soy gay?, si lo saben lo que sucede es que creo que se hubiesen llevado bien ya que ellos son algo como decirlo…bueno al igual que a ti no les gusta el campo-

-Ey a mi si me gusta el campo digamos que aprendí a tenerle cariño, y en fin supongo que regresaron a Francia-

-en realidad se quedaron unos días-

-¿los dejaste solos?-…Camus negó y una sonrisa traviesa se formo en su rostro Milo casi se horrorizo al comprender aquella sonrisa…-espera los dejaste con…mis padres-

-si, estoy seguro que Niza e Ethan serán buenos anfitriones, a mis padres les hará bien un poco de su compañía, seria interesante verlos-

-ya lo creo-…dijo el rubio pensando en todo lo que sus padres serian capaces de hacerles, decidió dejar ese tema de lado y sonreír feliz ante la perspectiva que la vida le mostraba ahora no seria fácil, nada lo era pero sabia que mientras el pelirrojo estuviese a su lado podría soportarlo todo por ahora lo mas difícil seria…como decirle a Saga que se mudaba a Napa, eso si que seria una empresa difícil.

_FIN…._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bien no es lo mejor que he escrito pero la inspiración anda un poco lejana espero que regrese pronto te extraño T.T…Giova mosha pensaba dartelo antes pero ya vez cosas de la vida que se atraviesan, en fin espero que te guste y esperemos que los bicho musos regresen…vuelvan TvT.

Umi la bicha.


End file.
